fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Wizyta
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to (nie)zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Linda i Lawrence odwiedzają G-Tech, jednak nikt nie ma dla nich czasu. Fineasz pomaga Zoltanowi w tworzeniu G-Phone'a Mini 7, a Ferb i Fretka muszą uczyć się do trudnych sprawdzianów. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Fretka Flynn; *Linda Flynn-Fletcher; *Lawrence Fletcher; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Jasmine MacMandy Odcinek Wstęp - Ten odcinek jest również wierszem pisany - odparł Fineasz w garnitur ubrany - Miał być to zwykły scenariusz, Jednak zdanie zmienił Mariusz Który rzekł do autora: "Ej, hola, hola! Był pan przecież w teatrze ino Z klasą na wyciecze, gdzie ktoś pił wino. Więc co się pan wykręcasz? Teraz zdania by się rymowały poprzekręcasz! Skoro "Zemstę" Fredry z klasą żeś pan widział, A wierszy pisania nie jest trudny mi dział, To się pan teraz namęczysz, w klawiaturę postukasz, By ten odcinek przeczytał jakiś Łukasz I powiedział, że to odcinek o rymach wyjątkowych!" Zdań użył owych Jednak autor użyje zdań innych, Rymów winnych. Więc zaprasza do czytania I do rymami sobie nerwów łamania! W windopokoju Ferba Ferb grał na telefonie, udając, że czytał podręcznik, Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, więc schował go pod ręcznik Do środka wszedł Fineasz - Co sprowadza tu cię aż? - spytał zielonowłosy. - Pozrywawszy wczoraj kłosy, Zadzwoniła do mnie mama Otworzyła się jej ustna jama I powiedziała słowa takie: "Nie wiesz, wydarzenie cię czeka jakie... Więc powiem ci: Coś się święci. Twój ojciec i ja jutro was odwiedzimy, Przy okazji Miami zwiedzimy. Spodziewaj się nas koło siedemnastej Wyjedziemy z naszej dzielnicy trawiastej I dotarłszy do Miami Przywitamy się z naszymi dzieciakami." Zatem co my zrobimy? I cóż wymyślimy? Zoltan mnie poprosił, bym mu posłużył pomocą I moją młodzieńczą mocą Uczynił G-Phone 7 Na rynku numer jeden. Więc dzisiejszego dnia mu pomóc muszę Bo inaczej, powiedział: "Cię uduszę!". - Nie wiem co poczniemy, My z Fretką do sprawdzianu nic nie wiemy! Nauczyć się musimy, Cały dzień na to poświęcimy, By dostać z nich chociaż czwórki. Niech to wodne kurki! - Więc co zrobić mamy? Do domu nie odeślemy taty i mamy. Godzinę później, w sali głównej Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka siedzieli I dobrze wiedzieli, Że drzwi windy zaraz się rozsuną, A ich rodzice do środka zasuną. Także się stało, Aż Linda i Lawrence się nie wywalili mało. Rudowłosa matka rzekła: - Ta wielka szkoła mnie urzekła! Jakże technologiczna, Jakże elektroniczna! Aż dech zapiera w piersiach Bardziej niż pogadanki i filmiki o ReZiach. - Aż chyba tu zostanę na zawżdy - rzekł Lawrence, to samo co zwiedzający każdy. - Dzięki, że wpadliście - powiedziała Fretka oczywiście - Jednakowoż jutro mam trudny sprawdzian, A mi wiedza wykipiała w postaci pian. Nie tylko mi, Ferb również nic nie umie azaliż. Gdyż przedwczoraj na wycieczce do późna zwiedzaliśmy Kalisz. Powrówciwszy późno do szkoły, Pomyślałam: "Chyba będę kopać doły..." Nauczycielka trudny sprawdzian do dziennika wpisała, Aż moja radosna po podróży minka gdzieś się powałęsała, Pomyślałam: "Ku*wa mać! Musiała nam go dać?!" - Och, Fretko, jak ty się wyrażasz?! - krzyknęła Linda aż. - Natomiast ja mam jutro sprawdzian również trudny - rzekł Ferb schludny - Muszę się do niego uczyć, A nie się wszędzie włóczyć Jak to zawżdy mam w zwyczaju Gdy nam sprawdzian dajuł* Zatem pozwólcie, że ja i Fretka was opuścimy, Fineasz, zajmij się naszymi rodzicami przemiłymi. - Zatem - zaczął czerwonowłosy - Mamo, ślicznie ułożyłaś sobie włosy. Ale wracając do tematu, Tego jakże pięknego poematu, Muszę wam coś wyznać, - Ale gdy Fineasz miał się do czegoś przyznać Wtem zza rogu Zoltan wyszedł I do rozmawiającą ze sobą rodziną przyszedł. - Co tu się dzieje? Co to za osoby? Żebby to nie byli imigranci oby... - Zoltan mruknął. - Czy ktoś kiedyś pana nie stuknął?! Ja i mój mąż tutaj przybyliśmy dzieci odwiedzić! - Ach, to trzeba było tak od razu przez zęby wycedzić. W takim razie za mną zapraszam. Takich gości zawsze honorowo ugaszczam. Znajdzie się dla Was pokój z telewizorem I nie tylko - radiem, komputerem, dwoma tabletami, XBox'em, PS4, PS3, PS2, PS1, mikrofalą, blenderem, zmywarką, pralką, łóżkiem wodnym i noktowizorem! - Ach, bez przesady - rzekł Lawrence - Nie musisz pan, Ugaszczać nas tak bogato, jak życie seksualne miał Czyngis-chan. - Panie, to najgorszy jaki mamy pokój! Więc się uspokój. I przyjmij złożoną przeze mnie propozycję. - Mimo zajmowanej przez nas społeczną pozycję To przyjąć tej oferty nie winniśmy, To jednak się skusiliśmy. Bierzemy! Zaraz nasze bagaże tam przeniesiemy! W laboratorium Zoltana Fineasz patrzył jak Zoltan coś majstruje, Przy komputerze coś wpisuje. Czerwonowłosy cicho niczym makiem zasiał siedzi, A jego towarszysz nie zwraca uwagi na niego, tylko zielone literki w komputerze śledzi. Wtem się pyta: "Wstań na kopyta! I podejdź, pomóż Chcę twych młodzieńczych pomysłów już! Odpowiedz na pytanie: Idziesz na śniadanie, Patrzysz - nikogo ni ma A za oknem - mroźna zima. Więc wyciągasz swój telefon nowy. Kupiony w G-Techu, więc nie ch***wy. Pykasz w jakąś aplikację I myślisz: "Ten telefon zasługuje na owacje!" Jednakże - za co ma zasłużyć? Czy ma umieć z palców wróżyć? Czy mieć oryginalne gierki Lepsze niż PC-towe kierki? Pytanie to tobie stawiam. I cię namawiam Byś przemyślał Dobrze pomyślał Nad tym - co powinien mieć telefon nowoczesny, Świetny, uwielbiany, niedoczesny. Jakie oryginalne aplikacje stworzyć, By nie nudzić się i na kalkulatorze nie mnożyć?" Z uśmiechem na twarzy Flynn na to: "Jakie dacie piniądze za to?" - Od stu tysięcy dolarków, Do miliona szmalków. - Zatem w to wchodzę! I już tę sprawę pogodzę. Po pierwsze - telefon będzie kupowała ludność prosta. Zatem spraw, by praca domowa to nie była chłosta. Aplikacja do odrabiania prac domowych by się przydała Wpisałbyś polecenie i od razu odpowiedź by wyskakiwała. To pomoże nieukom leniwym Przejść do następnej klasy sposobem troszkę nieuczciwym. Po drugie - może już to nie aplikacja, Ale za to byłaby wielka owacja. W obudowie daj sekretną skrytkę na ściągę. W przyszłości przez to nikt nie będzie miał roboty, jaką jest latanie po mąkę By ktoś ciasto upiekł. Po trzecie - nikt nie znosi jedzenia i picia gorącego niczym sto tysięcy piekł**. Odszedłszy od niego, zapomina się o nim. A przypomni się i przyjdzie zanim. Zdąży się ochłodzić. Zatem zrób aplikację, która zawibruje, gdy powinno się po niego już przychodzić. Uniknie się wtedy żarcia gorącego Jak i zarówno jak lód zimnego. - Te pomysły twoje świetne są! Ale chyba jakieś wady niesą*** Czy nie spotka się to z krytyką rodziców? Spotka się pod G-Techem dzicz ów I krzyczeć będzie: "Nieuczciwość Którą rozszerzacie, niszczy od złych rzeczy powściągliwość!" Czy nie lepiej będzie odrzuć dwa pierwsze pomysły? I dać jakieś inne wymysły? - Oj tam, Oj tam. Pomyśl o pieniądzach - No tak, ach... Jakże mogłem o tym nie pomyśleć Takich rzeczy nie wymyśleć! Już się biorę za propozycje twoje! Wielkie będą hajsy moje!!! - Po tych słowach Zoltan wybiegł, Z takim zapałem, że aż na schodach poległ. Natomiast Fineasz się roześmiał I rzekł: "Uciekł, szybko zwiał. Nawet nie wie, jak mi to życie w tej szkole ułatwi, I wszystkie moje trudności załatwi...". Jakiś czas później, w sali głównej Linda z jej mężem przy windzie stali, Oboje w walizkach jeszcze grzebali. W pewnym momencie kobieta powiedziała: "Tegoż się ma dusza spodziewała, Że dzieci czasu mieć nie będą, Pożegnać się nie przybędą. No cóż, życie w takiej szkole takie jest. Cieszmy się, że choć to w kraju szkoła jest the best. Jedźmy już, nie zawracajmy im tyłka. Jak tu następnym razem przyjedziemy, powiemy, że to pomyłka." Gdy oboje do windy wsiadłszy, Lawrence powiedziawszy: "Ale przyznać musisz, że budynek robiące wrażenie ma wymogi!" Jednak jego żona skierowała wzrok do podłogi. Zjechali trochę w dół Winda włóczyła się jak wół. Gdyż już piętro niżej ktoś do niej wszedł. Wyraz twarzy Lawrence'a zbledł, Bo właśnie puścił bąka Śmierdzącego jak zepsuta mąka. Do windy weszła Jasmine, Która śmiała się z Lawrence'a dziwnych min. Winda zamknęła się i pognała dalej. - Czujecie się skrępowani obecnością dziewczyny małej? Może i jestem od was niższa Jednak ku potędze i sławy bliższa. - Linda na jej słowa rzekła: "Co chesz przez to powiedzieć?" - Chcę wasz koniec przepowiedzieć. - Wtem wyciągnęła rękę, dziwnie zatrzymując windę. A potem bez wahania uderzyła Lindę. Jej małżonka tak samo uderzyła I się wyszczerzyła. Zakończenie Na zakończenie Fineasz powiedział: "Autor trochę weny nie miał, Więc ten wierszyk jest krótszy od poprzedniego Ale mam nadzieje, że nie skrytykujecie starań jego. To w końcu liryka! Więc nie pobudźcie emocji choleryka Bo pisać tym stylem jest naprawdę ciężko Ciężej niż kierować państwem tak jak pierwszy Mieszko. Zatem już powiem zdanie ostatnie: "KONIEC ODCINKA"." Inne informacje *Jest to drugi odcinek pisany wierszem. Poprzedni to Nowy styl Vanessy Wyjaśnienia *dajuł - inna forma słowa "dają" *piekł - niestniejąca forma słowa "piekieł", po prostu autor nie miał pomysłu na rym *niesą - inna forma słowa "niosą"